User blog:Holly Nightmare/April 2019 Wiki Update
It has been a crazy ''month for ''Control. Beginning with the Game Informer exclusive coverage that started at the turn of March, we've been seeing a nonstop barrage of new information, secrets, and announcements. I almost feel ill-equipped to cover it all, so instead of forcing myself to recall everything, I'm going to use my last blog post (February 2019) as a framework to set up everything here. The Release Date is Here! After eight months of patience, we've finally been given a release date from Remedy! The release date was originally to be announced on March 26, on the same day as the new Gameplay Trailer, but it was leaked on the Microsoft Store a few days prior, which Remedy subsequently confirmed to be the correct date. A little disappointing that we didn't get a big announcement, but regardless, we now have an actual date to look forward to. So set your calendars for August 27, 2019 '- the official date that ''Control ''will be released on Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Microsoft Windows. Game Informer Cover Story As part of their cover story for ''Control ''in the April edition, Game Informer spent the month of March releasing frequent articles about the gameplay, story, and development of ''Control. These can all be found at this link, and I'd encourage looking through all of them if you're really interested in Control, because there is a ''ton ''of information to be found here. Among other things, we've learned the extent of Jesse's abilities and the Service Weapon's various forms, been informed of new enemy types and variations (such as the odd spherical Clusters, or the Astral Spikes), and seen new footage and unique areas of the Oldest House (such as the Mirror Maze, and an interesting room with a tree). Remedy's still holding cards close to their chest, but we've definitely learned more in this month than ever before. The Hexagons Solved At long last, the fan team on the Discord server has solved the mystery of the hexagons. As it turns out, the three of them translated into a six-digit code - one corresponding to a secret FBC access site found here. If you're interested in the secrets that have been found, just remember the access code: '''97C1A3. Something tells me that by the time you've seen it, you'll just be as unnerved and intrigued as I am. Epic Games & Pre-Order Content A lot of fans are a bit unhappy over the fact that Control ''will be exclusive to the Epic Games Store on PC. In addition to this, pre-order and deluxe content differs from console to console, so it's a bit uneven all around, and I can understand if there's some dissatisfaction about that. I've traditionally been an Xbox player, but as a result of the fact that the PS4 version of ''Control ''has ''way ''more content, I'm considering getting a PS4 as a long-term investment, in part because I need access to all of the lore if I am to keep this wiki running properly. I guess we'll all see when the game comes out. But please note that the Epic Games exclusitivity will only last one year after ''Control's release, so if you're really opposed to buying the game on Epic, you can look forward to buying it on Steam and other platforms on August 27, 2020. That's about it for today, since I'm in a rush. Sorry about that. But anyway -- thanks for all of the support, and I hope you all are enjoying the content on the wiki! Feel free to message me with any questions, comments, or thoughts. Love, Holly Nightmare Category:Blog posts